Happy 17th
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: It's Scorpius Malfoy's 17th Birthday. What happens when the Weasleys' and Potters' show up? And will Scorpius' feelings for a certain someone break through? One-shot.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it.**

**Hey Readers! Another One-Shot. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Happy 17th**

"Hey," said Scorpius Malfoy, opening the front door of Malfoy Manor. "Welcome. Come right in." He moved out of the way as more guests entered the mansion.

His mother had talked his father into having a seventeenth birthday celebration for himself. Astoria had invited surrounding neighbors and family friends. Scorpius invited friends from school. Draco (mostly forced by his wife) had invited people from the Ministry of Magic.

It was July twenty- third. In a little more than a month, school would be starting back up at Hogwarts. Inside he was a little embarrassed to be having a huge party. Other kids certainly didn't.

"How's everything going dear?" Astoria asked Scorpius.

"Fine Mother," he replied, a little too overly enthusiastic.

Another group of guests arrived.

"Welcome---," he was cut short. There in front of him stood the Weasley and Potter families'. Oh yeah, he thought. They were neighbors.

He did not like the two families' at all. Rose Weasley was an insufferable know- it- all, and it drove him mad. He and his friend's would mock her in class and the halls. Scorpius guessed her Mother had forced her to come. Her auburn hair was in shiny curls and laid softly on her shoulders. She wore a dark green ball gown. It gave off an aura of sparkles.

Albus Potter was the spitting image of his Father. At school he was the most popular Gryffindor and an amazing Chaser for the Quidditch team. All of the girls' loved him. And his brother James who liked to pull pranks and annoy the heck out of people. James was the best Gryffindor Seeker since his Father.

Lily Potter looked a lot like her Mother. Red hair, freckles, and brown eyes. Lily was an attention- seeking prat to Scorpius. She had a new boyfriend almost every week.

Hugo Weasley, Rose's younger brother, was a tall, lanky boy with fiery red hair. He could care less about school. His time was spent with Lily and James mostly. Not to mention he sucked at Quidditch.

"Hello," Astoria said, breaking Scorpius' train of thought. "Welcome to our home. So nice of you to make it."

"That makes everyone Mother," Scorpius said, closing the door shut.

"Why don't you escort Miss Weasley into the ballroom?"

Scorpius sighed, but obeyed reluctantly. He held out his arm. Rose took it forcefully.

"This way please," Astoria signaled them to follow her.

"Did your Mother have the idea for this party?" Rose whispered under her breath, as they walked.

"All too right you are Weasel," he whispered back.

They arrived in the large ballroom. Guests stood around chatting amongst themselves. There had to be at least seventy- five people, if not more here, Scorpius thought.

Astoria pointed to an orchestra in the corner. They began playing. People took to a partner and started dancing.

Scorpius let go of Rose when a man asked her to dance. He walked over to a girl he had never met.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her.

"I'd love to."

The couple started dancing. Scorpius couldn't help but think Rose looked lovely tonight. Wait no! He didn't like her.

The song ended. Astoria came walking over to Scorpius.

"Why don't you open one of your gifts?" she suggested.

He walked over to the table bearing many presents. He picked up a tiny box.

"Great party man." said his best friend and cousin Dirk Lestrange. He held a firewhiskey in one hand and Lily Potter in the other.

"Thanks," came his reply.

"Dirk and I have been dating a while," Lily replied to Scorpius' confused expression.

"Oh, well does your family know about it?"

"Are you kidding me? No way. How do you think they'd react if they found out I was dating a grandson of Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Not so well."

"Of course not," she snapped.

"Mind if we visit your garden in the back?" Dirk asked.

"Feel free."

The couple ran off.

Boy, thought Scorpius. Dirk sure need to tell me when a new girl shows up.

He remembered the package he was holding and undid the bow. He opened the lid of the small box. Inside lay a note with three words on it:

_I Love You_

By now you'd think Scorpius was used to girls falling all over him since he was a popular boy, but it troubled him to know a girl was in this room loving him.

"Scorpius dear," called his Mother. "There's some lovely ladies' I'd like to introduce you to."

"Actually Mother. I really don't need introducing to the women in your ladies' society who look like they're twenty, but are actually forty."

"Sweetheart, I only did that once," said Astoria smiling innocently.

"Whatever you say Mother," he said.

"Could you perhaps make a thank you speech to everyone who showed up then?"

Scorpius opened his mouth to retort.

"Thanks honey," cut his Mother. She turned around to the crowd. "Excuse me everyone? My son would like to say a few words." Astoria turned back to him. "Good luck."

All eyes were on him.

"Thank you all who came to my celebration," he smiled. "I hope you're enjoying yourselves. Please continue doing whatever it was you were doing."

The people did just so.

Scorpius sighed a breath of relief. He looked back down at the package he was holding and pocketed it. Then he looked back up at his guests.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were talking with people from the Ministry, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dancing. James, Albus, and Hugo seemed to be stuffing their faces full of sweets from the desert table. Rose was nowhere to be seen. He checked around the room again just to make sure. Nope, she wasn't there. Scorpius wondered if perhaps she went out to the garden with a boy, but there was none, he could think of that she fancied. Why he even caring where she was, he did not know.

He slipped from the ballroom unnoticed.

"Excuse me? Did you see a girl walk by with reddish hair?" he asked a nearby house elf.

"Yes Master Malfoy. She went into the Malfoy library," the elf replied.

"Thanks." Scorpius should have known that's where Rose had gone off to. He opened the door of library softly. It was almost as big as Hogwarts library. Books from generation to generation lined the shelves. Most were of Dark Magic.

Moonlight shone through windows above giving the room and eerie feel. It was dark except for the light outside. He slowly started walking down rows looking for her. At about the tenth row he stopped.

There she stood flipping through the pages of a book. Light from one of the windows overhead illuminating her face and figure. Her lips shone red from the gloss she was wearing. Her dress sparkled making her look radiating. He slowly approached her from the darkness.

"Is my party really that boring?" he asked quietly, emerging into the light.

She looked up quite startled. "Uh no---" she began quickly. "I mean yes," Rose corrected, stuffing the book back on the shelf.

"I should have guessed to find you in here Weasley," he remarked, pulling the book from where she had put it. "Potions: then and now," he read.

"I find Potions fascinating," Rose said, pulling herself to full height.

"I'd better check my drinks from now on to make sure you haven't spiked it with something that might kill me," he smirked, setting the book back.

"I would never do something that horrid," she spat. "Besides, you're the one who's talking. Mocking me behind my back when you think I'm not looking, irritating me to make me look bad, telling things that are untrue to boys' you know I fancy," she glared at him.

"It's all good and fun Weasley."

"Not to me it isn't. Think back to first year on our first day of classes."

***Flashback***

_"The answer to question two is C moonsand," Rose replied, in Transfiguration, for the twelfth time in a row._

_"Very good Miss Weasley," mused Professor McGonagall. "And could anyone tell me what the properties of moonsand are used for?"_

_Rose's hand shot up in the air again._

_"Hey tomato head," said a voice behind her. "Would you shut up about answering every question, and let someone else answer for change?"_

_Rose spun around with a furious expression on her face._

_"My answering questions and enjoying it should not have any effect on anyone else!" she yelled at him, and then she took her textbook and hit him over the head with it. "Never call me TOMATO HEAD AGAIN!" she screamed wrapping him again._

_"Detention!" cried Professor McGonagall. "That is highly unnecessary from the both of you."_

_Detention the next day consisted of Scorpius and Rose in a room together for an hour._

_"It's all your fault you got us into this," Rose said._

_"Well I wouldn't have if you'd have kept your big mouth shut Weasley."_

_Rose's temper was fired again as she threw the first punch and got them into a huge fist fight. Professor McGonagall wrote to both of their parents telling them how terrible their tempers were_.

***End of Flashback***

"Oh yeah, when I called you tomato head," Scorpius looked down at his feet smiling.

"Which I clearly never forgave you for," Rose shot, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"That was six years ago Weasley," he said.

"It still hurt Malfoy," Rose said, turning away from him. "Everything you did hurt. There were times when I would just cried for hours on end because of your mocking and jokes." her voice began to crack. "It left scars which might never heal. I was always made fun of by you and your posse. Along with other kids."

"Rose I--" began Scorpius.

"I was never the prettiest or most popular girl. Boys ignored me because of it. Anything could set off my temper. You were number one I'd say." She turned back to face him, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Albus was always adored by people being Harry Potter's son and all. Who was I? Just another red headed, freckled faced Weasley. There were enough of them already."

Scorpius never realized how much torture and pain he had made Rose go through the past years at Hogwarts. He had never meant it to hurt this bad. Maybe he just didn't ever know how to show his feelings toward a girl he loved so much. Wait, did he just use the 'L' word?

"I'm sorry Rose," he finally said, reaching down to brush tears that fell. "I never realized."

"Of course you didn't," she snapped, pushing his hands away. "You're a heartless person. That's what you are Scorpius Malfoy. I didn't even want to come to this stupid party. My Mum made me."

"I'm glad you did though. I'm glad we had this talk. You just opened my eyes in realizing why I made your like so miserable."

"And why's that?" she asked.

"Because I love you Rose," he whispered, looking into her blue eyes.

"You--- you do?" she stammered.

He nodded. "I never was really good at showing a girl how much I liked her. Especially you." Scorpius pulled out the box with the note in it. "I think I know who gave this to me now," he looked at her playfully. "You did," he simply said. "You fell for me Rose Weasley."

"You can't prove I gave you that," she scuffed.

"Oh yes I can." He bent down and sealed the distance between them. Rose's hands went up to the back of his head. She put one there and one around his neck making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Scorpius finally broke them apart when he tasted salt water.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I just never thought you'd love me back," Rose sobbed.

"Well I do," Scorpius smiled. The corners of his lips rose slowly.

"What?" Rose asked, noticing his Malfoy smirk.

"You're the first girl I've ever kissed," he said.

"Shut up," she laughed, whacking him gently in the arm. "I am not."

"Yes you are," he argued.

The look on his face was honest.

"You're serious?" Rose's eyes widened in disbelief. "You always seemed so willing though."

"Fooled you didn't I? No, I was never one who felt obligated to be in a relationship. You're the only one I've wanted to date."

"There were plenty of Slytherin girls! Like Violet Goyle or Claire Zabini," Rose offered.

Scorpius gave her a look of disbelief. "Violet Goyle? Really? She is probably one of the most unattractive girls I know. Fat like her Father. Pug faced like her Mother. Claire was never an option. She was in love with some Hufflepuff."

Rose smiled. "Well then, should we go back to the party?"

"Nah, we'll have time later. Besides, I'd like to show you around this place. Seeing you'll be spending more time here in the future."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked seriously confused.

"You are my girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Oh, of course I am," Rose responded catching on.

He held out a hand. "This way then," Scorpius said, as she took it.

The new couple walked out of the library. Scorpius started giving her a tour of the house.

"Wait till I break the news to Dad about us," Rose chuckled.

"I agree with you there."

"Have you seen Lily? I didn't see her when I left the party."

"There's a possibility we might just run into her," hinted Scorpius. "Just wait until your Uncle hears her story."

**Thank you for reading everyone! Click that little button down there and tell me what you thought! Until next time Farewell! : ) **


End file.
